In The Blood
by xox Karen xox
Summary: Bellatrix's daughter was attacked by a dragon at a young age. This makes her different, but that's not the only thing. Old habits die hard, so how is she going to take moving to Hogwarts? Good luck Griffindors, cause Slytherin just got a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**AN: Hey! Before you read the story, there are somethings you might want to know, to make the story clearer.**

**This story takes place in ****sixth year**** and is an AU so none of the other books have much relevance.**

**What happened in the GoF, never happened when it did. **

**Durmastrang takes girls and has been for over ten years.**

**Okay, that's basically all I want to give away right now. Have fun! Please R+R and feel free to give me some ideas for the plot etc. etc.**

**Tell Me Why**

The Lestrange Mansion used to be a quite, peaceful place. Now, well, that's a completely different story.

"Ah Draco dear!" Exclaimed Bellatrix. "You've arrived. Finally!" She ushered him over and he took of his coat, and hung it over the banister.

"Yes, well... Father was a little hung up in his office. Which meant I couldn't use the floo. i had to wait until he'd finished his meeting." Draco explained calmly.

Bellatrix nodded, understanding. "Yes well. Your here now, that's what counts. She's been waiting quite a while, Merlin knows what she's doing now, but she's up there somewhere." She nodded up the grand marble staircase.

Draco smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later Auntie."

Bellatrix smiled and then retreated to the main lounge. "Yes, see you dear. Make sure Alexis behaves herself!"

Draco laughed and made his way up the stairs. He was a frequent visitor and came to the mansion often, to spend time with his cousin, Alexis Lestrange. Draco walked along a long corridor, of which many door branched off. He knew very well that the one on the end left was Alex's bedroom and went to open it.

But as soon as he did, he regretted it, as his face got splattered with some purple gunk, which he didn't really want identified.

"Who is it!" Came a girls voice from in a wardrobe.

"Erm, me. Draco." Draco answered.

"I thought it was Mum, sorry! But haven't you been here enough to know that it's suicide to enter my room without my permission."

Draco was confused. "But I thought I did have your permission."

She snorted. "No one has permission to enter my room without my permission. Duh."

"Right." He was still confused as he went and sat down on her bed. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me." She smirked.

Draco laughed as he wiped the gunk of his face. "You can come out of the wardrobe now, by the way."

"Whatever." She shrugged as she open the doors and stepped out of her wardrobe.

Alex was reasonably tall for her age and got her naturally pale complexion, from her parents. She also inherited her mother's signature black hair, which cascaded down in beautiful curls, past her shoulders. Her eyes were a yellow/gold/amber colour and her lips were soft and red.

Alex shot Draco the most dazzling smile before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're the most random person in the world?" Draco asked her, smirking.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes... four times, to be exact. Why?"

"Make it five."

"Hey!" And she punched him lightly on the forearm.

"So, what were you doing in your wardrobe again?" Draco asked, interested.

She shrugged. "Oh you know, just having a tea-party with Dragon." Alex saw Draco's raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Who do you think I am? Alice in Wonderland? Of cause not! I was simply planning tactics for Quidditch next year."

"In your wardrobe?" He asked, not believing her.

"Uh huh. You wanna see?" She asked as she smiled at him.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. Alex then stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and opened one of the doors. Draco got up and joined her.

"What -?" He started but Alex had already push him in before he could finish, and had locked the door from the outside.

"Ha ha! I win!" She shouted gleefully.

Draco scowled. "Alexis Rosalind Lestrange if you don't open this door this second I will unleash my wrath!"

Alex raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Oh really? Is that all you've got?" She asked cheekily.

Draco banged against the door. "Let me out you sly bitch!"

She stroked her chin mockingly. "Um... maybe later. Chao!" Alex waved at the door before turning round and heading down stairs.

She skipped into the kitchen and sat down on one of the cupboard surfaces. "Lola!" Alex called. And you could hear her voice echo through the kitchen and into the entrance hall.

Suddenly with a 'crack!' a small house elf appeared in front of her. It had pale grey skin, small pointed ears, big blue eyes and a smiling mouth.

"Good-day Miss Alex. What can Lola do for you, Miss Alex?" The house elf asked in her usual polite manner.

Alex smiled, Lola was her favourite house elf. The Lestrange family had many, most of them pissed her off. "Can you please get me a glass of apple juice and one of sparkling water."

Lola nodded. "Of course Miss Alex. Lola will do that straight away." And with that, she apparated away with a 'crack!'.

Even though they had a kitchen up in the mansion (where Alex was sitting now) it was only really for show. They didn't have a sink, an oven or a fridge there. There were just surfaces, which were used when the Lestranges held parties, balls or banquets.

There was however a proper kitchen in the basement, where the house elves would work. Alex was banned from going down there, unless it was an emergency, like if the world had frozen and she needed a constant supply of food. But that was highly unlikely. Alex would be lying if she said she'd never been down there (she's been down there several times without her mother knowing), but she couldn't be bothered today, so stayed sitting still.

Crack! Lola had returned with her drinks. "Here you go Miss Alex. A glass of apple juice and a glass of sparkling water." She announced, handing the drinks over to Alex.

Alex smiled as she received the drinks from Lola. "Thanks Lola!"

"Miss Alex is most welcome!" She chirped.

"You may go now Lola, back to your work."

Lola nodded. "Thank you Miss Alex!" And she apparated away, back to the kitchen.

Alex continued to smile as she picked up her apple juice and started to sip it. She didn't even notice that an owl had flown in through the window. At least, not until it started pecking her hand.

"Ow!" She gasped and she quickly pulled her hand back. "Hermes!" She grabbed the letter from his beak. "Bloody bird." She muttered.

_Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange_

Alex smiled and out down her drink. "Tut tut Mother. What have you done now?"

She skipped into the main lounge and saw her Mother sitting on one of the love-seats, reading. Alex came up behind her quietly and suddenly jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Bellatrix.

"Hey hey!" She greeted. "Guess what Hermes brought for you!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Alexis! What have I told you about jumping on the sofas!"

Alex shot her mother a smile. "Oops?"

"Give me that letter now young lady!" And she held her hand out expectantly.

Alex placed the letter in her Mother's hand and went to stand up. "Wait! Sit back down missy." Bellatrix ordered. "We have to talk about something."

Alex sighed dramatically. "Mum! I've told you before! I do not appreciate you trying to give me 'the talk' while my friends are round!"

Bellatrix stared pointedly at her daughter. "Not that talk. Just a talk. That talk is saved for another time."

Alexis pouted at her Mother and Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's about your school arrangements for this year. I've decided to move you to Hogwarts for your last two years."

"What!" Alex exclaimed. "You can't do that! I love Durmastrang!"

Her mother sighed. "Yes, I know you love Durmastrang, but I feel Hogwarts is a better school. And, I don't want you to be so far away anymore."

Alex stared at her mother liked she'd been slapped round the face. "You don't want me to be so far away." She repeated, exasperated. "You think about that now! In my six year! What about my first year! Didn't you think about that then!" She was really losing it now.

"Don't you that tone with me young lady!" Bellatrix cried. "It is for your own good that you get moved to Hogwarts! And anyway, there is nothing you can do about it, it is done."

Alex folded her arms over her chest. "But what about my friends! What about Charlie? Simon? Jo? I can't just write to them and tell them I'm leaving with no notice. They'll bloody kill me!" Her voice ever getting louder.

"Language!" Bellatrix screamed.

Her daughter, shocked by her outburst, fell silent.

Bellatrix reclaimed her posture and continued, making the most of Alex's silence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm afraid that's just how it is. You're just going to have to tell your friends in whichever way is easiest."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but got cut off by her mother. "No! We shall say no more on the matter. This convocation is finished."

And with that Bellatrix left the room with a quick walk. Alex stood there, stunned. The only sound that could be heard was the distant sound of her mother's high heels tapping as she walked down the corridor. Then the footsteps stopped, and turned around again and she saw her mother stick her head around the doorway.

"Er, darling?"

Alex turned to face her grudgingly, and scowled. "What?"

Bellatrix stared pointedly at her daughter. "Where's Draco? He hasn't gone home already, has he?" She asked.

"No." Alexis replied shortly.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Then where is he?"

Alex shrugged. "My wardrobe." She replied off-handedly and stared her mother in the eyes.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. And headed back down the corridor, her black hair swaying behind her.

And no more was said on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**AN: So far I've only have one review, which isn't that encouraging, but I'll just go with it! :) x**

**Did anyone realise the last chapter was named after a Beatles song? Well it was, and all the rest will be too. Enjoy!**

**You Know What To Do**

Alex let out a frustrated sigh as she walked into the dinning room that morning. She had just received a letter from one of her best friends: Simon. "They're gonna bloody kill me!" She announced.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be painless." Bellatrix shook her head and chuckled lightly as she entered the room. "How are they planning on doing it?"

Alex shrugged, re-reading the letter again, making sure she got the right message. "Avada probably... but that's not the point! Mum! You're not taking this seriously!" She exclaimed.

Her mother held up her hands, surrendering. "I'm sorry dear, but you know they won't actually kill you, right?"

Alex turned and raise an eyebrow at her mother. "Mum, you realise this is Simon, Charlie and Jo we're talking about?"

Bellatrix stopped for a moment and her face turned serious. "You right... come on, quickly! We must pack our things and get as far away as we can!"

Her daughter smiled. "Oh ha ha! Very funny! Real witty Mum!"

Bellatrix smiled also. Not soon after that, Lola, along with several other house elves came and served their breakfast up for them. Once they'd both finished eating Alex rushed up stairs to write a reply to Simon.

Later that day the Lestranges had arranged to meet the Malfoys in Diagon Alley, for school shopping. They were already late (as usual) and Alex was struggling to put on her coat and tie her shoelaces, at the same time.

"Merlin!" She cried, frustrated. "I can't wait to be seventeen!"

Her mother chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't wish your life away sweetie."

Alex let out another grunt and eventually they managed to make it to Diagon Alley without being too late.

The Lestranges walked down the high street, stopping every now and then to look in shop windows and to gawp at price tags, even though money wasn't exactly a issue. Alex hadn't been to Diagon Alley for ages, since she didn't really go much during the holidays and all of the rest of the time she's in Bulgaria. The only time she actually visits the shops, is when she needs more things for school, and most of the time they're bought privately. They don't sell many things need for Durmastrang in England.

"Finally, I thought you'd never show." A voice drawled behind her. Alex spun round to see who it was. Surprise surprise, it was her cousin.

"What is up, Coco?" She asked cheekily, while poking him repeated in the chest.

He scowled at her. "Haven't we discussed the fact that Coco is not short for Draco? yes, I believe we have."

Alex loved making up girly nicknames for him. 'Coco' was her latest concoction, and she was very proud of it. "Whatever." She replied bubbly.

Her mother was busy talking to Lucius on the other side of the road. Alex had no idea what they were talking about but it probably was her mother coming up with some excuse over why they were late, so decided not to get involved, otherwise she might just wind up in that excuse.

The parents had gone to do their own shopping, which left Alex and Draco on their own, which was kind of what they wanted in the first place. They were currently walking out of 'Florish and Blotts' after buying a handful of books each and stuffing them in their bags. Thank God for the Undetectable Extension charm.

"Dod you hear that the Weasel twin have opened their own jokes shop?" Draco asked as he slipped his shoulder bag back over his shoulder.

Alex turned to him in surprise. "No! Of course not! How would I know that! I don't even know the Weasels." Draco rolled his eyes at her obvious response. "But the joke shop sounds cool, do you think we can check it out?" She continued.

Draco thought about this. He hadn't actually been in there yet, so it might be worth seeing... but then again it will mean most probably having to face at least one Weasel.

"Please!" Alex begged, with her hands clasped in front of her. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope!" replied Alex, who was now jumping up and down. "Please, please, please, please-"

"Alright!" Draco shouted over her pleading. "Alright, fine! We'll go, but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Alex shrugged. "You blame me for everything anyway, it makes no difference." She told him.

"True." He admitted. And with that, they both made their way to WWW.

They walked down one of the positively darker and gloomier streets in Diagon Alley. The shops down there were mainly old, and I'm talking really ancient, antique shops. Beggars sat on the sides of the street, near the gutters, muttering to themselves or asking for money.

"Gloomy or what?" Alex whispered in Draco's ear. He smiled.

"I know right?"

After a five to ten minute walk they'd passed at least fifteen beggars, which they had to threaten, otherwise they would have left them alone. Suddenly a ridiculously bright orange building came into view. They'd taken a short cut down the dark alley, instead of going round the long main road to reach the shop.

There were three stories to the building and a gigantic decorative archway, for the entrance. Even from a distance, Alex could hear the excited chatter and the laughter of all the busy customers inside.

"Race you there!" Alex shouted with glee as she sprinted off towards the shop. Draco smiled and followed, a good few metres behind.

Draco had caught up with Alex, by the time they reached the entrance, but hadn't quite beaten her. So they called it a draw. "W when d did you get s so f fast!" Draco exclaimed as he caught his breath again.

Alex snorted. "I've always been this fast, I just never went full speed with you. I mean, how would I look if I won every race? I had to let you win some, I'm not that mean."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great. That makes me feel a whole lot better. At least you'll be a valuable member of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"If I'm actually in Slytherin." She pointed out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're serious? Alex, go look up Slytherin in the dictionary. You'll see a nice picture of yourself and caption which says 'Natural Evil'."

Alex laughed. "I know, don't flatter me. I was just looking at the situation from every angle."

The interior of the shop was much more impressive the the exterior. There were toys and games everywhere, mechanical planes and miniature dragons flew around the shop and jack-in-the-boxes popped up everywhere. There were shelves with jars filled with every single sweet you could ever think of. And, the WWW most prized invention. Sweets that can get you out of class and those which can be used of amazing pranks and jokes.

Alex picked up a jar from one of the shelves. It contained jelly worms. "Hey Draco! Look at this!" She called. Draco walked over with a different jar in his hand. Alex shook her jar, and the jelly worms wiggled around wildly.

"Neat." Draco commented, smiling widely. "Look at this." And he shook his jar. It was filled with jellyfish in water. The jellyfish started to glow, one yellow, another green and the last purple.

"Wicked." Alex admired. She put her jar back and walked over to a stand which held small bottles filled with pink liquid. "Love potion." She read. "Nice."

"You know your mum would kill you if she knew you'd bought that." Draco had joined her and was gently handling one of the vials.

"Hello there my lovely lady! Welcome to our humble store." A voice called out from behind Alex. She turned around to see two men who were reasonably tall, pale complexions and a head of cropped ginger hair. She had no idea which one had just spoken, they were identical.

"Love potion. Our own recipe, guaranteed to work every time!" The other one announced. "Interested, my lovely?"

"One, I don't need a potion to get boys. Two, my Mum will murder me if she found out I'd bought this and three, I so much prefer you're glowing jellyfish. So no, I don't your love potion will be a good purchase for me." Alex explained.

The twins shrugged. "Fair play." They said in unison.

Alex and Draco turned to go over to the pranking section. "Hey! Aren't you Malfoy?" One of the red-heads asked.

They both turned around again. Draco scowled, and Alex watched the interaction carefully. "So what if I am?" Draco replied snidely and Alex rolled her eyes at his obviousness.

"Just asking!" One of the men answered and they both held their hands up in surrender. "But if you cause any mishaps or do anything wrong Malfoy, you're out. No words said." The boys warned.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What if it's her?" He asked, indicating Alex.

The twins looked at her, and thought about it for a moment. "Fine, then it's not your fault. But make sure nothing happens, or else." And with that, they left and Alex and Draco returned to their shopping.

"No Harry. I'm not really sure that that is appropriate to use within the school grounds. I mean, what happens if Filch catches you with it?" A girls voice spoke from behind a shelf.

"No Hermione. I'm not going to let Filch catch me with it, that would be incredibly dim. And besides, this is dead useful." A boy's voice argued.

Alex and Draco were on the other side of the shelf, looking at puking pastels. Draco stopped suddenly when he heard the voices and made Alex drop all the pastels that she was holding.

"Draco! What the hell!" She exclaimed, picking up the fallen pastels and putting them back on the shelves. he ignored her and walked round the other side of the looked at him in disbelief and followed him.

"Oi Potter! What you doing here? Trying to get out of class more often? That's not a good idea, don't want to get anymore dim than you already are!" Draco drawled.

Harry and Hermione turned to face him, scowled deeply, and reached and took out their wands. Alex appeared at Draco's side, with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat.

Draco turned to her. "What?" He asked, viciously.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have to start a fight everywhere you go Draco? I thought losing a duel against that beggar in the alley would have been enough for you." Alex asked cheekily.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever." He mumbled. "You lost against him too, he had you hands behind your back with your front against the wall."

"Thats only because I left my wand at home and I didn't want to kick that hobo's ass the muggle way." She replied sassily.

Harry and Hermione watched this interaction with interest, they were surprised that Malfoy wasn't beating this girl up already. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked forcefully.

"Why would you think I want something from you?" Draco replied nastily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why else would you be here?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I just like getting on your nerves. It's quite addictive you know."

Hermione mocked surprise. "Didn't know you could use such a big word, Drakie." She emphasized his pet name (given to him my Pansy).

Alex stayed quite this whole time, analysing her cousin's behaviour around his school mates. It was just how he described it, constant bickering. She decided that this must be the Mudblood he kept going on about and one of the buddies. Potter? Harry Potter? Alex doubted that, even though Draco mentioned many a time that he was the most stuck up Griffindor there is.

"Well?" Draco had asked her something, and Alex snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered "Air-head" before turning to Harry. "See at school Potty, Mudblood!" He spat, before turning away and walking out of the shop.

Alex turned and watched him go, then faced the couple, eyed them up and down, took another look at the boy, and left. "Draco! Draco come back!" She was running down the stairs trying to catch up with him. "Draco!"

He spun round so fast they ended up face to face. "What?" His voice didn't contain as much malice as it had before, but he was still edgy.

"Don't leave yet, don't let them get to you. Anyways, don't you want some of those jellyfish?" Her voice was soft, and she tried her hardest to calm him down, she hated it when he got into one of his moods. They usually both ended in bruises.

Draco sighed. "Fine, but we need to get one of those jumbo prank sets." He smiled weakly.

Alex smiled widely, grabbed his hand and started pulling him back up the stairs. "You think I'd leave without one?"

Draco laughed. How could he be so stupid?

They walked down the dark alley once again. This time, they each held a bright green and orange striped bag and were laughing their heads off.

"Yeah! that time when you fell through the ceiling was hilarious! And during one of Dad's business dinners too!"

Alex pouted. "That was a dodgy floor board and you knew it!" She accused. "Anyways... it doesn't really matter that my nickers showed, I was only six."

Draco laughed even louder. "No you weren't, you were at least ten!"

"Whatever." She mumbled. "I'm not the only one who has embarrassing things in their past."

Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alex smiled mischievously up at him. "What about that time when you were eleven and you had a strop in the middle of (wizard) London?"

He flushed brightly at the memory. "Didn't your hair turn bright pink and you couldn't turn it back? So you had to walk all the way through London shopping before-" Alex's teasing stopped abruptly as Draco placed a palm over her mouth.

He narrowed his eyes. "Shut it cheeky, otherwise I might have to tickle you to death." Alex visibly paled at his suggestion and he laughed. Even though he was joking Alex

wisely kept quite for the rest of the walk back. Their parents were now in sight and they were talking to one of people at Florish and Blotts.

"You know what's great about having a cousin, so laid back and boyish like you?" Draco spoke through the silence. Alex looked at him, surprised by his sudden rush of emotion. "Whenever I'm in a strop or a sticky situation, you'll help me. You know what to do."

Alex smirked. "Yep, that's me. Little miss Wisdom."

"Oh Merlin. Don't go and get your pretty head even more inflated!" Draco exclaimed, smiling.

Alex stuck her chin up, flicked her hair back and walked quickly back to the parents. Draco laughed at her naturally good acting and followed.

She never stopped surprising him, she kept him on his toes. Just the way Draco liked it.

Well, if you weren't constantly on your toes, you ended up in some kind of luminous slime. And it usually smelt pretty bad too, so whatever you do, don't eat it. Draco learnt that the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**Act Naturally**

"Are you sure you've packed everything? Really? Because I find that highly unlikely." Bellatrix insisted as she walked her daughter down platform 9 and three quarters.

Alexis wore a very powerful scowl, and if looks could kill, many innocent civilians would be dead. Twice over. "Yes Mum. Really." She exclaimed, exasperated. "Can't Voldemort hurry up and kill you already?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, ignoring her daughter's protests and continued to mental tick off items in her head. "What about hair ties? I bet you they're what you've forgotten, besides, you never use them at home! And what about tampons? I bet they're still at home too."

"Urgh!" Alex let out, frustratedly. "For fuck's sake Mother! Yes. I have remembered some, thanks! Would you like me to get them out and show you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. With that, she stormed off towards where Draco was, leaning against a pillar. Draco turned to her, surprised, when she suddenly fell against the wall, next to him.

He smirked. "Aunt Bella embarrassing you again?" He asked knowingly, his smirk still in place. Alexis wanted to punch him, but resisted.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know half of it, mate." Her black hair was tied back in a messy pony tail, because her mother wouldn't let her leave the house with it in any other condition. they'd argued for hours about it, and they eventually, after two hours, came to an agreement. Sort of.

Bellatrix had once again joined the group after being left behind, and Alex and her mother managed to be civil for the remaining ten minutes before the train arrived. "Doesn't this happen every year? I swear you and your mum argue on the first day of every school year." Draco observed.

Alex nodded and they dragged their trunks onto the train. "Yeah. Weird, right?"

"No. Stupid." Draco corrected her and she rolled her eyes, put on a smile and they both waved to their parents, before heading off to find a compartment.

They were quite late to get on the train, so they both had to walked at least ten carriages to find a compartment. So far, they were all full, or, Draco didn't like the company, so they had to carry on. "Merlin dude! Make up you bloody mind!" Alex moaned. This was the twelve carriage they'd been through now. She swore they were half way to Hogwarts already. "This is why we travel to Durmastrang on a Dragon. Duh."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "You'd still have to find a seat though, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but we don't have house rivalry like you do." Alex stated.

His eyebrow's furrowed. "Then, why does the different transportation matter?" He asked, confused.

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Oh it doesn't. I just enjoy boasting about it."

This just made Draco laugh. Trust Alex to do something like that. So finally they found a compartment, which din't only contain less than eight people, but also wasn't filled with mudbloods, Griffindors and geeks. Or mudblood Griffindor geeks. They're the worst.

Amelia, this short chubby blond girl who belonged to Hufflepuff house, was ranting on about how her cousin was a chaser for Chudley Canons. Yeah right. And the weedy raven haired geek next to her was concentrating so hard on what she was saying, you would have thought she was God.

"So thats how I got the best seat in the box. Do you guys want to know about the time where I got really drunk at one of their after-match parties?" Amelia asked eagerly.

The little boy nodded his head vigorously. "Yes yes! Please do!" He squeaked.

Draco glared at the girl. "No. And if you do, I will personally kick your ass out of this compartment." He threatened.

Alex sighed. "Can you just shut up. For the love of merlin, you haven't been quite for the whole train ride and I'd rather turn up to my new school sane."

Lets just say, the rest of the journey, was positively quieter than the first half. After a long well deserved, even though at some times rather awkward, silence, their time on the train drew to a close, and the students arrived at Hogwarts. Draco and Alexis managed to slip away from Amelia and the strange nerd and got out of the train rather efficiently. The platform was hectic, but even over such a ruckus, they could hear the distant roars of Hagrid, trying to attract the attention of all the gormless first years.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What an oaf. Surely they would of sacked him by now!"

Alex laughed and elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Watch it. Or he'll sit on you!" That sent them both into rounds of laughter, and they were clutching their sides from the amount of pain it was causing them.

Hogwarts was indeed extremely different to Durmastrang, this was obvious to Alex. Durmastrang was a whole lot gloomier and it snowed nearly all year round, or at least, it was cold enough for snow. Alex was completely taken in by the fact the carriages were drawn by thestrals. She knew you could only see them if you'd seen death, she had. She was the one who saw her father die.

Her long black robes flew behind her as she strode quickly through the Great Hall to find her seat next to Draco on the Slytherin table.

Durmastrang had four houses too, but never in her whole life had she ever seen such rivalry between them. Hogwarts, she had to admit, held such passion. Not only in the way it was run, but they way it looked and in it's pupils. The hall was soon filled with noise, of kids chatting away, gossiping, catching up with their friends. But that all came to a close when an old man with an extremely long white beard stood up and tapped his spoon against a glass goblet, causing it to send out a tuneful ring.

The man stood up and walked over to the lectern and the golden owl at the front, opened up and spread out it's wings. "Welcome back, I expect you're all excited for this new year. For the first years, I wish you a happy beginning and a new hope that you will for ever carry with you. I am delighted to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, more information on this will be given out at a later date. I tell you now, that only those in sixth or seventh year can enter. It is a tournament made up of three dangerous tasks, those who are willing to possible risk their lives for this, the winner will not only win an amount of galleons, but will also get the glorifying satisfactory of winning. Now, as you all know the Forbidden Forest, is still forbidden. And on that note... let the feast, begin!"

"God that old coot goes on for ages!" Alex whispered into Draco's ear as mouth-watering delicious delights started appearing in front of them. Alex scanned the table. "You don't think they'll have any raw steaks, so you?"

Draco bit his lip and searched. "No, sorry Alex. I doubt it. You can always go down to the kitchens after and get one, I'll show you the way." He offered.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks." And they tucked in to their meals, and not another word was spoken, they were too busy eating.

When Alexis was five, she got attacked by a dragon during the christmas holidays (which her family were spending in China). Night Furies are an extremely rare breed of dragon and only hunt at night. They have pitch black scales and bright purple eyes and when they attack, not only do they use their claws and teeth but on the full moon they can also shoot rays of light. Her father managed to come to the rescue and attempted to fend off the dragon, and stop it from harming his daughter. The dragon reacted badly to the new on coming attack and scratched, ripped and massacred Rodolfus. Alexis was safely hidden behind a tree for this part of the attack, but she did see everything that happened and she is extremely scared. Unfortunately her father died in this attack. They couldn't even save his body, the Night Fury flew off with it, and he was never seen again.

Alexis did manage to get out of the fight almost unharmed, apart from the fatal bite wound on her lower arm. Even though Night Furies were deadly, they weren't at all that big. Just unnaturally fast and had very good reflexes. Their fangs hold a venom which acts a little like a werewolves bite, so during the few days before every full moon, Alexis will feel some side affects of this poison. And then, on the night of the full moon... lets just say, it's not pretty.

"Here." Draco showed Alex down a small corridor, off the main one, near the dungeon. They walked along it and at the end was a painting of a fruit bowl.

They stared at it for a moment. Alex was confused, she lifted an eyebrow and turned to Draco. "What the hell is this? And don't tell me it's a painting, cause I bloody well know that already."

"Oh right!" Draco exclaimed, and he reached out and with his finger, tickled the pear on the painting. Alex looked at him like he'd just said 'please pear, can I rape you?' and waited. Finally the painting swung open and acted as a door, opening up to reveal the kitchen.

Alex smiled. "Nice." And she followed Draco inside.

Not soon after, the pair were greeted by a small wide-eyed, smiling house-elf. "Good evening Mister, good evening Missus." It greeted enthusiastically. "What can Eva get for you?"

"A raw steak." Draco ordered. "And yes, that's all."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Draco's natural arrogance. "Thank you." She added sincerely. And ignored Draco's look of horror. Once the house-elf was gone she explained. "They tend to serve you better if they treated nicely."

"They should treat us well anyway!" He argued.

Alex kicked his shin. "You're so stubborn! Just try it, for once. I'm giving you some advice." Draco rubbed his shin with a pained face.

"Fine, but my Father will so kill me if he finds out."

Alex shrugged. "Well then play cool. You can block your mind, can't you? Didn't Severus teach you?"

Draco winced as he massaged his newly forming bruise. "Yes, but... oh whatever. Just eat your steak." Neither of them noticed that the house-elf had brought the steak, but Alex thoroughly enjoyed it, and felt much better afterwards.

She had a watch which showed the moon's phases along with telling the time, so she knew when she was going to start getting signs. It was an awful lot like periods... but more painful and well... it wasn't usually her blood.

Tomorrow was the full moon, so she had to careful, the Headmaster at Durmastrang knew about her condition and he'd helped her. but she wasn't exactly sure if she should tell Dumbledore... Severus knew of cause, he was like her second Dad, so at least he'll be able to help her. Along with Draco.

Know one else was to know, that was the plan.

"Wake up newbie! You gotta get you're ass down to breakfast!" A shrill voice screamed across the dormitory.

Alex woke up so shocked by the sudden noise, she fell out of bed. "Shit. Who let a banshee in our room?" She moaned. She stood up to find four girls staring back at her.

Two were sitting on the same bed, doing their hair. They both had shoulder length blond wavy hair, not like Draco's, but more of a yellow blond. "So you're the new girl?" The on eon the left sneered. "I thought you'd at least be prettier once you'd woken up. obviously I was wrong." The other sniggered.

The girl who had recently been screaming her head off moved into the picture. She was a girl of average height and was reasonably chubby. She had a round face and a turned up nose, her brunette hair was tied back into a ponytail but strands still fell in her face. "Oh Daphne, that is not a polite way to great our newest member of slytherin house." Her voice was silky, as if she was trying to be mysterious. But it was failing miserably, she just sounded as though she had distant rodent relatives. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, by the way."

Oh, Alex had heard of her. Draco disliked her greatly, now she knew why.

Alex put on a false smile. "Hey. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but at least I've been brought up with manors. Which I can't say for you. Who screams like that at eight thirty in the morning?" Her friendly demeanor vanished. It didn't last very long... she'd have to work on that.

Pansy huffed, and left the room, mumbling to herself. The blonds turned on her. "You're such a bitch! Who does that to someone!"

The so called Daphne put a hand on her arm. "Don't fret Tori. She won't get away with it." She reassured.

Alex folded her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow and watched them leave. "Probably shouldn't have done that." A voice told her. Alex turned to face the rest of the room.

There was another girl sitting on one of the beds further away. She had a strong build, Alex could tell. Not like her own, slim but strong. The girl's shoulders were broad and the muscles in her limbs were obvious. She had a square face and chiseled features. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a messy bun and bangs covered half of her face.

She stood up and walked over to Alex, hand out. "Millicent Bulstrode. Nice to meet you. You look like my kind of person. Strong, sassy and enjoys beating people up."

Alex smiled. "You know it." She confirmed. She liked this girl already, and shook her hand with enthusiasm.

Millicent grinned. "Ignoring Pansy, Daphne and Astoria. They get bitchy about new girls. Especially if their sassy and don't respect their rules, or back chat at them. Basically, all the things you've just done." She explained. "Actually, we've never had any new students in our years since first year. It's quite uncommon. Where d'you come form anyway?"

"Durmastrang. Transferred this year, couldn't afford the extra fees." Alex answered. It was partly true, money was one of the hidden issues of her having to move, but that wasn't the main reason. Alex just didn't want to sound like a Mummy's girl.

Millicent shrugged. "Whatever. I'm only waiting for you if you can get you ass in the bathroom and out again in under ten minutes." She smiled. "I'll be down stairs."

Alex grabbed her uniform, which hadn't yet been coloured, because she hadn't been sorted yet. Damn. She really needed to get that done...

Once she was washed and changed, she jumped the stairs three at a time but missed the last on and tripped. Landing on her backside. Millicent snorted. "Slick!" She commented. And the both made their way down the the Great Hall, giggling their heads off.

The Great Hall was just as busy as it had been the night before and Alex was suddenly very nervous. They were late, surprise surprise, so they'd have to walk in when everyone could see them. "You might want to tie you're hair back." Millicent whispered, as they reached the open doors.

Alex nodded and quickly scraped her hair back into a loose side ponytail. She didn't like standing out, not really. But she did anyway, it was just how she was. "What do I do?" She asked Millicent, now starting to worry.

"Act naturally." The girl replied with a grin. "Trust me." And Alex nodded, sucked up all her bravery and stepped out from behind the wall.

Everyone in the hall turned at their own speed to see who it was who was late. Alex stood there for a moment, frozen. Shit! What was she going to do? Then Millicent came up behind her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Slytherin table and they sat down on the end with a group of first years.

"Thanks." Alex said to Millicent gratefully. She returned the smile.

"Your welcome. Might as well make sure you don't make a fool of yourself on your first day. After all, isn't that Snape's job?" Both girls giggled at this but sobered up enough to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

Alex was so hungry, she knew it was partly because she hadn't eaten much last night but it was also the full moon that night. Getting hungry was one of the less worrisome side affects. Alex noticed that Millicent was eating much either, apart from one bowl of porridge and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hey. You not hungry?" She asked.

Millicent turned to face her. "Nah." She replied. "I don't eat much in the mornings." Then noticed Alex's look of worry. "But trust me, I make up form it at lunch. I don't starve myself. How would I play Quidditch then!"

"You play Quidditch?" Alex asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Duh! Do you think I'm all muscle for nothing?" And then they were off again, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

As the pair was just leaving the hall, a voice called out. "Miss Lestrange!" Alex turned round. She already knew who it was, of course. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Professor! Hey!"

Dumbledore smiled at her enthusiasm. "My dear, don't you think it's time you had your sorting?"

Alex smiled.

"Don't worry, your friend can come too, if she wishes." He continued and Alex looked at Millicent, who nodded.

The Headmaster's office was very unlike the one her old headmaster used to have. Dumbledore's was full of life, passion. Like someone actually lived there. She'd visited the Head's office a lot at Durmastrang. and it was quite the opposite.

There were many paintings, which moved and talked as the girls followed Dumbledore into the room. A stand, which held a phoenix, stood next to the desk. Alex had never seen one before, and by the look on Millicent's face, neither had she. The old man reached up and retrieved an old wizards hat from the top shelf of his book case.

"Here. Please sit." And he indicated two chairs, on which the pair sat.

Dumbledore gently placed the old hat on Alex's head. Okay, this was weird. This never happened at Durmastrang. Then something even weirder happened. The hat started to talk.

"Ah!" It exclaimed. "A Lestrange at last! I have waited long for this moment. Not as exciting as Potter... but you come quite close..."

That annoyed Alex, she wasn't a person who came second, she enjoyed winning. "Well, I'm glad I'm such an interest to you sir!" She answered sassily.

"Yes..." The hat muttered. "Natural sass... well... You got that from your mother, I can tell you... I believe that... SLYTHERIN is the house for you." It concluded, and Dumbledore removed it from her head.

"Tell me something I don't know." Alex told it, as it returned to it's rightful place on the shelf. She watched as her robes changed and now bore the Slytherin emblem, and smiled.

This was where she belonged.

Outside of the Head's office, the girls exchanged a high five before sprinting down the corridor, towards the dungeons.

Wouldn't want to be late for Professor Severus Snape on your first day... That would just be unfortunate.

**AN: Sorry if anything confused you! If you have any questions on how I wrote the chapter, the characters, or anything, just ask!**

**If you liked this and want more, please review, I enjoy receiving your input. **

**If you disliked this and/or want changes, please tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**Chains**

"You better have your text book 'cause I've left mine behind!" Millicent shouted down the corridor as she and Alex ran through the school trying to get to potions.

"Think so!" Alex confirmed.

They eventually both reached the DADA room, breathless. Millicent pushed opened the door and entered, Alex following just behind. The classroom was large and spacious. Inside, were row after row of wooden tables, filled with row after row of scared or bored looking students. At the back was a small staircase leading to an old dark wooden door.

Alex turned to face the front desk. There was a chalk board situated behind it a arch window next to that. She looked and saw Severus Snape towering over them both, looking positively... livid.

"And what time do you call this?" He asked snidely.

Ah, so he was going for the 'evil teacher' act, now, was he? Well, two could play that game. She glanced at her watch. "Nine twenty." She answered.

Snape's mask faltered slightly. Alex could almost see a smile slip onto his face... almost. "What?" He asked, trying to seem angry. She could literally hear the air being sucked out of the room, damn you eavesdropping class members.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said the first time Miss Lestrange, I don't need you wasting even more of my lesson!" He declared, seething, but strangely calm at the same time. "And you'll be joining be for detention."

Oh, she knew what he was doing. He did know it is the full moon tonight, right? Let's hope so. "What about me, Professor?" Millicent asked, slightly hesitantly.

Severus narrowed his eyes and thought about this. "No... Just Little Miss Big Mouth over here. Now, find a seat, Miss Bulstrode. How about next to Mr Weasley..."

Millicent's face paled considerably and made a face as she made her way towards the redhead and his four-eyed pal.

"And Miss Lestrange..." Alex turned back to face him. "Next to Mr Malfoy. No more disruptions or the punishment will be severe."

And the lesson went on from there. The sixth years revisited basic dueling and got partnered up to practice in front of the class. Alex wasn't sure whether she was lucky or unlucky to have Draco as her partner, but she settled with lucky. Might as well be positive.

They'd just finished watching Weasley beat this random Griffindor, Thomas was it? Then they saw the annoying Irish dude duel a curly haired bimbo who squeaked irritatingly every time she threw a jinx. Prats.

"Mr Malfoy, up you come with your partner." Snape announced.

Draco turned to Alex. "You ready?" He asked. She smiled in return.

"I was born ready!" And they both stood up in front of the class, wands out.

"I want disarming spells only." Professor Snape told them.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing. It was to be expected that Snape didn't want either of his favourite students getting beaten up, he knew fully well what they were capable of. But, Alex wasn't quite so pleased.

"What! Why?" She argued. The class fell silent at her protest and they watched the glares being between both their Professor and their fellow student.

"Because I will not tolerate pupils killing each other in my lessons!" Snape explained, struggling to keep his cool. "Now hurry up before I throw you out of my classroom!"

The rest if the class whispered between themselves, confused by Snape's actions. But watched intently as Alex returned to facing Draco and they both bowed.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as soon as he thought Alex's mind was off with the fairies. But she dodged it effortlessly. Damn her quick reflexes.

"Stupefy!" She screamed but Draco ducked, stuck his leg out and swung it round, knocking her off her feet. "Douche bag!"

"Language, Miss Lestrange!" Their professor warned and Alex started to stand up again.

"Why isn't Snape being more strict on them?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat and watched the two Slytherins battle it out at the front of the classroom.

Hermione turned to Harry and put on her best know-it-all voice. "Isn't it obvious? They're clearly his favourite students... but I don't see how that new girl gets away with talking to him like that. That's just rude!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, and watched as the girl dueled her partner, using both her wand and her physical strength. "I recognise her, don't know why."

Hermione nodded. "Same..." She agreed. "She looks awfully like that girl we saw Malfoy with in Ron's brother's shop..." She thought aloud.

"Yeah. Yeah she does."

"STOP!" Snape's voice rang through the room like a bell. Hermione and Harry seemed to have missed the rest of the duel, but it didn't look like it ended too well.

Draco was sprawling around on the floor and Alex had him pinned down with her foot. They both had bloody noses and some pretty bad bruises. Draco rolled out form under Alex's foot and ran at her sending them both flying.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Snape had most certainly lost it now. What a great way to start the year.

The pair froze and sat up, breaking free of the other's grasp. Blood trickling down both of their faces. "Mr Malfoy, you will join your friend in detention tonight." Snape sneered. "I expected better of you both. Well... you, anyway." He then looked at Alex. "Both of you to the hospital wing now! And I want to see you both in my office at nine, don't be late."

They glanced at each other quickly, but then got up and retrieved their things. Alex caught Millicent's eyes as she walked through the sea of desks. She hung her head.

Alex bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you next lesson. Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled and watched her friend promptly leave, Draco one-step behind her.

Was she just seeing things, or was that a hint of concern in Snape's eyes? Nah, it was probably just her, getting dehydrated. DADA did that to you. Millicent smirked at the thought and returned to listen to what Snape was saying.

"Sorry 'bout that." Alex apologized. "You know what tonight is, right?"

Draco looked at her, and could clearly see the regret in her eyes. "Yeah. And don't worry about it, I shouldn't have got you fired up. I should've known what time of the month it is..."

Alex laughed. "Don't say it like that, please. Makes it sound like you're talking about something else."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows. "What?-" But Alex interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get cleaned up, so we can head off to whatever we have next."

Draco got his timetable out of his bag. "I've got Charms, you've probably got the same."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think I have. Come on, if we hurry up, maybe we'll finish the day with only one detention."

They both smiled, and ran at top speed all the way to the infirmary, their noses still bleeding.

Luckily they managed to make it to Charms only five minutes late, so they got let of with a warning from Flitwick. Madam Pomfry had fixed both of their broken noses, cast a spell to prevent them from getting black eyes (which Alex knew from experience is complete crap and doesn't work at all) but failed to remove the blood from their robes, which acted as an unwanted decoration to their school uniform. And also bought them a few stares from fellow pupils.

"I don't think my first day could have gone worse, do you?" Alex asked Draco as she busily stuffed carrots into her mouth.

Draco smirked. "If anyone catches you looking like that, it will." She blushed and quickly swallowed them. "What about tonight, how's that going down?"

Good question. Shame the answer was yet to be found... "Not sure." She answered truthfully. "Hopefully our detention with Snape will be an excuse for me to stay up late and tare up mannequins, like I did last year."

Draco laughed at the memory, and the convocation came to a close when Millicent entered the hall and joined them at the table.

"Who is that new girl?" Ginny asked her brother from across the table. "I mean, who transfers schools after six years?"

"Who, the Slytherin?" Ron inquired.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What other new girl do you see?" She threw back, sarcastically.

"Oh. Right." Ron, realising his mistake, desperately tried to correct himself, hoping no one noticed. "That's... dunno, but her last name's Lestrange."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "That bitch! No wonder Neville's avoiding her like the plague." Hermione and Harry turned round after finishing their conversation with Dean.

"Are you talking about the new girl?" Hermione butted in. The siblings nodded. "Yes, she is quite a puzzle, isn't she?"

"Do you think she's Bellatrix's daughter, seeing as her last name's Lestrange?" Harry wondered. Ron shrugged.

"Probably. What other Lestranges do we know?" Hermione answered logically.

"Who would want to have children with her?" Ginny exclaimed, disgusted. "She's a monster!" The four laughed their heads off at this and had to hold their sides because of the amount of pain it was giving them.

Harry looked over to where the new girl sat at the Slytherin table, she was talking to Malfoy and Bulstrode. At that moment, she looked over and caught his eye. She stared for a moment before looking away.

"What? No smirk?" Harry muttered to himself, before turning round and joining in the convocation about McGonagall's fashion sense.

"You're late." Severus snapped as he saw Draco and Alex walking up the corridor to the DADA room. He caught sight of Alex. She was several shades paler than usual and her eyes were no longer that bright amber, more a muddy brown. "Quickly, before you are seen." And the teenagers slipped past Snape and into his classroom.

Snape whipped round the room, closing all the blinds and moving the furniture out of the way, leaving a large empty area in the middle of the classroom. He brought out a mannequin from his store cupboard. "I heard this was a successful technique the Headmaster of Durmastrang used. Am I correct?"

Alex smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah Sev, you are."

Snape smirked. "We're going to do this properly, so I want you, Alex, to stand in the middle of the room. Draco, you're still in detention, so I want you to clean cauldrons in my office, stay out of your cousin's way. I'll be out here, supervising Alex."

Draco nodded stiffly and left the room, but only after he'd sent a reassuring smile to Alex. She, herself, was positioned in the middle of the classroom, ready for the change to take place. "Ready?" Severus asked her.

She looked at him. "Ready as I'll ever be." Then she saw the look he was giving her. "Don't look at me like that! I've done this before, I'll be fine." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really, I will." She reassured.

"I know." He replied, nonchalantly. Alex sent him a weak smile, stepped forward and gave him a hug.

She glanced at her watch. Anytime now...

Snape had retreated to the back of the room, it was on Dumbledore's orders that he stayed to make sure Alex's change went smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could be.

It took the full moon another ten minutes to fully rise but it did, and Alex could feel the blood pulsing through her veins like fire, burning her insides. She screamed and fell the the floor with a painful thud. She clawed at the floor and arched her back, as her nails grew ten times their normal size. Another round of blood curdling screams cut through the air, and Snape flinched. He hated seeing her like this.

Alex stood up and faced the mannequin, and Severus could see her eyes, shining in in the dark room. They had changed to a bright vibrate purple, and literally glowed. They were the same colour as a Night Furies's eyes when it attacked in the full moon. Alex lunged at the mannequin and started to rip and tare it's torso. Shreds of foam flew around the room. She bit at it's neck and attempted to suck out it's blood. Realising it wouldn't work, she turned around and searched for another victim.

She ran at Snape, baring her newly grown fangs. He dodged her and she landed in a heap on the floor. Moaning, Alex got back to her feet. Snape, not wanting to hurt her in this condition, debated ways of containing her, because if she got out of this classroom, it wasn't going to end well. Alex sprinted and jumped, her hands at his throat. Snape got out his wand, with difficulty, and sent her flying across the room. She hit the door and cried out in pain.

Severus tired as hard as he could to not get emotional, and stay focused on his job, but seeing Alexis this way was painful. He hadn't seen her transform for years, not since she was at Durmastrang.

She groped for the door handle and pulled it open, excited by this newly found space, Alex ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, down the corridor.

"NO!" Snape cried and he made after her. "Damn."

Alex was going crazy, scratching at walls, knocking down statues and scaring off the ghosts who had come to find the source of the noise. He chased her all the way up to near the Griffindor common room.

"Alex." Snape said softly, approaching her. He'd cornered her and had a plan. "It's me, Severus. I'm not doing to hurt you."

Alex whimpered and shrunk down in the ground, then growled viciously, showing an array of beautifully white fangs.

"Alexis, come with me, and you can be safe." Snape continued. He took another step forwards. Alex let out a painful scream and doubled over. He could practically hear the Griffindors waking up. Fuck.

She lashed out at him, but he caught her wrists and held her against the wall. Using his wand, he conjured some chains, which were attached to the wall. Snape quickly slipped her wrists in the bands, and locked them. At least she was safe now.

Alex whined and shook her hands, but found she couldn't reach out to hurt him. "Stay here Alex, I'm going to tell Draco to go to bed. I'll come back, just stay here." Snape told her softly. She tilted her head at him, she had know idea what he had just said.

Eventually, the weight of the chains became too much to bare, and she dropped to the ground.

Harry woke up to the sound of screaming. What was going on? His instincts told him to check it out, so he did. He jumped out of bed, and not bothering to wake Ron, walked out of his dormitory and into the common room. No one was out there. Strange. Then where was the-

Another piercing scream ripped through the air. Some one was in trouble, some one was in pain. He ran to the Fat Lady portrait, and despite her complaints, open the door and stepped out. there was nothing, nothing but dark corridors and staircases.

He heard whimpering, but where was it coming from? He turned around, defeated. But that's when he saw her.

A girl, a girl chained to a wall.

Alex had fallen to the floor from exhaustion. Her change usually drained almost all of her energy, she would have to take a extremely concentrated sleeping potion after this.

He stared at her, unsure of what to do. She looked dead, if he put it truthfully. Her black hair covered her face and he couldn't see her clearly in this light. Harry crouched down to get a better look at her-

"Good evening Mr Potter." A voice drawled from behind him. "Entertaining yourself with a midnight walk are we?"

Harry turned around to face, surprise, surprise, Snape. This wasn't a good situation to be caught it.

"It wasn't me!" He begged, not wanting anyone to think he'd done this to this poor girl.

"What do you think you're doing Mr Potter?" Snape sneered, completely ignoring Harry's last words.

"Who is she?" He demanded, desperate for information. "And what is she doing here?"

"That's for me to know and you to not, Mr Potter. You're curiosity hasn't got you very far in the past, so I highly suggest you return to your slumber."

"But-" Harry argued.

But Snape raised a hand to stop him. "Fifty points from Griffindor for breaking curfew, back chat and utter cheek." He announced. "Now get to bed!"

Harry, not really having much choice, took one last look at the girl in the chains, and returned to is bed, totally confused. He was going to get to the bottom of this, this was mighty suspicious…

Snape shook his head and walked over to Alex. "He better be worth it, Dumbledore." He muttered, as he unlocked Alex's chains and threw her over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**Young Blood**

**AN: Many people have told me that Harry was a little out of character in the last chapter, don't worry, that was meant to happen. He will still be his head strong, act before thinking, boy-who-lived, don't worry. **

Alex woke with the most thumping headache, she thought someone must have certainly run her over. But then she remembered... last night was the full moon.

"Oh crap." She mumbled. "What did I do?" She rolled over and landed heavily on something. "Ouch." She moaned.

"Yep. That's generally what happens if you roll out of bed in the morning." A voice chirped.

Alex sat up and massaged her temples. "Millicent?" She asked, her eye-sight had gone a little fuzzy. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Millicent replied, Alex could practically hear the smirk in her voice. She lent down and hauled Alex up, onto her feet.

"Thanks." Alex muttered.

"Merlin's pants. You look like death, women." Millicent exclaimed as she took in Alex's appearance. "What the hell did you do last night!"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing serious, don't you worry. I just had an extremely late night back from detention and had a nice nightmare." Obviously she was lying, but she'd had practice and now, Alex was a professional. She kind of felt bad about having to lie, but it was necessary.

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know it's early, but we might as well make use of this early start. The others haven't woken up yet so do you want to go and get breakfast now, and come back to get changed later?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. Ok. What in pajamas?"

Her friend nodded. "Duh." Millicent grabbed her hand and they both started running down the stairs to the common room. "That's the fun part!"

As the were sitting down at the Slytherin table Alex was wiggling about, feeling a little uncomfortable. The food was already out on the table and Millicent was helping herself to some eggs and bacon. It was late September and it was reasonably chilly in school until the teachers woke up and charmed it to stay warm.

Alex eventually calmed down and managed to consume some breakfast. "Nice PJs by the way." Millicent noted. "Where'd you get them?"

Alex looked down at her outfit. Her tight fitting, but still comfy black pajama bottoms fell down to about her ankles, and her black vest top had a picture of a green dragon on it. "Can't remember, I got them ages ago..."

"Oh. They still look new though." Millicent smiled.

"Whatever you say Milly." Alex replied cheekily.

Her friend put her head in her hands an d sighed dramatically. "Please! No the dreaded nickname!" She moaned.

"What's wrong with Milly, Milly?" Alex asked, smiling at her friend's embarrassment.

"Because that's what my Mum called me when I was little. I'm not little anymore, so no one can call me Milly." She explained. "Or I'll punch your lights out." Alex started laughing at Millicent's false threat, and soon she, herself joined in too.

"But seriously." Alex started, as she sobered up a little. "You need a nickname, Millicent is just too long. How about Cent?"

"What the hell! That's lame."

Alex shook her head. "It's a type of Muggle currency, I think..."

"Well then that's even worse, I don't want to be associated with Muggles." Millicent exclaimed.

"They're not that bad..." Alex protested, but decided not to push it too far. "Okay then, what about Viper or Python? They're types of snakes, and you're in Slytherin..."

"Oh my Merlin, yes! I really like Viper. It sounds, scary, mysterious and sexy!" And then they were off again giggling like hyenas. Little did they know, that the Great Hall had been rapidly gaining dinners during the whole duration of their conversation.

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Griffindors all turned to see the commotion on the Slytherin table, and were shocked thoroughly to find two girls laughing. Slytherins, laughing! That wasn't something you saw everyday...

"What do you think that lot's giggling about?" Ron asked, while pilling his plate with bacon.

Hermione shrugged, she was deep into a very thick book. "Probably some stupid joke about Griffindors." Harry answered truthfully.

"Or maybe one about red-heads." Ginny added, smiling grimly. Harry sent her a questioning glance. "Got tripped up by Malfoy on the way down here."

"That prat." He growled and narrowed his eyes, scanning the Slytherin table. He found him sitting next to the new girl talking, trying to shake Pansy off his other arm. Harry grimaced, in some ways, he felt sorry for Malfoy.

"What lessons do you two have next?" Hermione asked the boys as they walked into the school, having been down by the lake. It had been a chilly morning, and Harry had lent Hermione his scarf, since Ron was oblivious to the fact she'd been cold.

"Um, Potions?" Harry guessed before turning to Ron for back up. "Or is it Transfiguration?" Ron shrugged, he was too busy eating a chocolate frog his mum had sent him that morning.

"When are the Quidditch trials Harry? Your the captain, don't you organise the practices?" Ron asked between bites, spraying both his friends with chocolate.

Harry wiped the food off his shoulder. "Haven't thought about that... maybe I'll make them next wednesday evening. Wednesday is a good day to set things."

Sitting at the back of Potions, Harry's mind was wandering. He was thinking about what he'd witnessed the other night, and who that girl could possibly be. It was kind of scary, that girl would have to be pretty dangerous for Snape to have locked her up like that...

"Harry, m'boy? Are you with us today?" The jolly voice of Horace Slughorn hit him full speed and the shock of it made him drop off his chair.

Harry scrambled about of the floor trying to get back up again, but was constantly slipping on his robe. "I, err, one second. I just- Ow!" He'd hit his head on the underside of the desk.

He saw a hand being held out to him and he grabbed it, and whoever it was pulled him up. He expected it to be Hermione, because she was ivory skinned, but it wasn't, it was... Bulstrode? That was odd. He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. "Err, um. Thanks." He mumbled and tried to smile, before returning to his seat cautiously.

He looked over at Bulstrode several times during that lesson, it was the only thing he could do to stop his mind going off with out him again. She was sitting next to Lestrange at the back of the class. Her chestnut hair was falling into her face. They were chatting discreetly, helping each other with their work, trying to get the notes copied down.

Once everyone had started getting out their ingredients and actually starting their potions, Harry didn't get quite as distracted. Ron was constantly asking him what would be best and of course, he didn't know the answer either, resulting in them consulting Hermione.

"Please keep the chatting to a minimum, Mr Potter." Professor Slughorn called out, not sounding particularly bothered.

Harry blushed slightly before continuing with his and Ron's potion. "It's it the lacewings, or the caterpillars first?" Ron asked, prodding Harry hard in the arm. Suddenly Ron slammed into him, causing Harry to fall off balance and knock his book onto the floor. Sending sheets flying.

"Watch it Weasley. They should sue you for being so dim." A cold voice drawled. Ron turned round to find Draco Malfoy smirking behind him. He scowled and turned an unattractive purple.

"Fuck off, Ferret." He hissed.

Meanwhile, Harry was kneeling down, trying to pick up all his loose sheets which had fallen out of his text book. Eventually he stood up again, holding his sheets in a very untidy pile.

Alex strolled passed the boys, over to the ingredients store room. "Play nice boys." She told them, smirking slightly. "Especially you Drake, I know how wound up you get with red-heads."

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Lestrange." Draco warned, stepping away from Ron and heading back to his desk, nest to Blaise Zabini, his best mate.

Alex threw him a smile. "Really, I doubt it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It could be anytime, any place. But don't fear, I will get revenge." He tried to sound scary but it just came out slightly Scottish.

Alex held back a fit of giggles, before sitting down and returning to her work.

The class left that lesson quite excited because dinner was getting ever closer, and that was when the two other schools would arrive, for the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, everyone had their own expectations for Durmastrang and Beuxbatons, but no one knew exactly what they'd be like.

"Didn't you transfer form Durmastrang?" Viper asked as they walked along the corridor, towards the Great Hall. They had just come back from Herbology and the girls had just about had enough of flesh eating trees.

"Yup. Large red brick school which looked an awful lot like a dojo. All able students were trained in marshal-arts and how to duel to win. All Bulgarian speaking, apart from the older students who know little English." Alexis explained.

"And are-"

"No. The guys aren't that great looking. They just look older than they actually are, and have a lot of hair." She smirked, as her friend's face dropped.

"Shame, thought I was gonna bag a hunk then." Millicent replied cheekily. She linked arms with Alex and sat down for lunch.

Draco acknowledged their arrival and motioned for them to move next to him. They did so, and they also noticed he wasn't alone. "Hey ladies." A smooth voice called out.

Alex turned to see Blaise Zabini, the brilliantly tanned, short brown haired, Italian wizard. Owner of one of the biggest egos ever. "Beanie." She greeted, scanning the table for good grub. "Beanie is short for Zabini, so that's what I'm calling you from now on. And you're tall, like a green bean."

Blaise shrugged. "It's not like I'm being given a choice, is it?"

"No." Alex answered plainly, smirking. "Now let's eat, I'm bloody starving."

"So... Quidditch trials are this upcoming week." Blaise started, after everyone had settled down and had begun eating. "You're Captain Draco, what are you gonna do about try-outs?"

"Yeah Captain, we wanna get our House team up and running so we have more practice time than the other houses. Trust me, I know my stuff." Alex advised.

"I'm sure you do." Blaise answered cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

Alex smirked in return and Draco pointed his fork at his mate. "You flirt with my cousin again, I'll suffocate you in your sleep." He warned.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender and Alex just couldn't stop herself from laughing at her cousins serious face. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to Blaise. "This Saturday."

"This Saturday what?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise. "The try-outs, duh. Gods, keep up Beanie." Alex pointed out while slurping her bacon soup. Blaise shrugged.

"Are you going to try-out then Alex?" Millicent asked her.

"Of course." Alex told her. "I'm going to be Slytherin's new seeker. It's official."

Viper raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about Draco, he's been our seeker for years, four to be exact."

Draco shrugged. "Lex is much faster and has better reflexes than me. She was seeker for her team since first year, she's even beaten Crum before." He stated. "I'm going to be chaser this year, Pucey was crap anyway."

"Fair enough." Millicent replied, quite shocked by Draco's placid reply. She would've thought he'd fight for his job as seeker.

"I just don't see how you can take Arithmacey though, Alex. It's so hard!" Viper exclaimed as they entered the library. "We started it in fourth year, and I was terrible at it!"

"Do be quiet!" Madam Pince squeaked from behind her desk. She was a scraggy character, obsessed with books and wore extremely old glasses with a cord.

"Bint." Millicent muttered under her breath and Alex stifled a laugh.

As her friend sat down on one of the round tables, Alex went off to find the book she was looking for. Periwinkles... protestors... professors... wait. She walked back a few paces. Potions. Found it.

She and Viper had to research a certain potion, then get the ingredients and make it in next lesson. Conveniently, they also had to writ up an essay on how to make it, too. Alex picked up a large book called 'Complicated Potions for Witches', and slammed it down on the table, right in front of Millicent.

"Merlin!" She gasped in fright. "No need to give me a heart attack, you bitch!" Alex smirked and sat down next to her, opened the book, and started to flick through the pages.

Love potions, hair straightening, nail growing, hair cutting, lip gloss applier, hair dying...

"Ergh! These potions are just too girly." Alex moaned.

"Your fault, you picked up the Witches one then, wasn't it?" Viper teased, as she continued to flick through the pages. "Look, how about this. 'A potion to change the colour of one's irises for a fortnight'. Now that's cool."

Alex had to agree with her, and they soon started noting down the ingredients, instructions on how to make it, and what it did. "That should do. Slughorn only said to research, the actually essay is for next lessons's homework."

Millicent nodded with agreement.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure?" Alex heard someone whisper from behind a bookshelf.

"Yes! I've told you a million times, that is what he said." An aggravated voice replied. "Gods Hermione!"

"No need to get angry at me Harry James. Dumbledore's the one putting restrictions on you!" Came the heated reply.

The other sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just annoying that I have to take all these stupid safety precautions..."

"These 'stupid safety precautions' are going to save your life you douche bag!" The girl exclaimed loudly before being shushed by Professor Pince. The two walked out from behind the book shelf and came into view.

It was Harry Potter and his little girl friend, Hermione Granger. Alex watched them over her book, not being exactly discreet because Viper noticed and turned to look also.

Hermione noticed them staring and poked Harry to tell him, then they moved swiftly past them and exited the library.

"What was that all about!" Millicent whispered in Alex's ear after they'd left. "That lot are always acting suspiciously and no one ever knows why... Everyone think they're Dumbledore's special spies, or something."

Alex shrugged. "God knows..." She was still staring at the door, which the pair had just passed through seconds before. She wondered why on earth Potter would need more protection than he already got in Hogwarts...

"So students, this is the moment we've all been waiting for." Dumbledore announced at dinner that evening.

Alex was sitting between both Draco and Millicent with Blaise opposite. She wasn't particularly excited about the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmastrang, but she was looking forward to meeting her old friends again.

"Now, let us all give a warm welcome, to the students of Beuxbatons!" A ripple of applause rang through the hall, and the doors swung wide open, revealing a group of students.

Two lines of slim girls ran down the aisle, occasionally stopping and sighing, throwing their hands back in one smooth gesture. They were of all different heights, but they all, even from a distance, had a profound beauty. They each wore dresses of blue satin and dainty hats of the same colour. Once they stopped at the front of the monstrosity of a room, they curtsied and butterflies irrupted out of their skirts.

Millicent snorted and rolled her eyes at how typical this first impression was of the school. Alex too rolled her eyes, but was soon concentrating at the hot males entering the room.

Two lines of boys this time, entered the hall. They walked purposely down the aisle. They too had profound beauty. Probably because most of the students at Beauxbatons were Veelas, that didn't help. once the boys too had reached the front, they bowed and lifted their hats and sparks flew out into the sky.

The hall, once again, was filled with applause, and the Beauxbatons students went and sat down on the extended Ravenclaw table.

Alex of course knew what the Durmastrang's performance would be. Stick dancing. It was a valuable skill in Bulgaria, especially for men, so at Durmastrang, they made sure all their students knew how to do it. It was also very fun.

"And, of course..." Dumbledore continued after the noise had died down. "The students of Durmastrang!"

Bang! The door swung open, only, this time, a whole lot louder. A group of around seven younger men marched into view. Alex recognised them all immediately, though she was surprised Krum was there.

They each wore robes lined with fur and large suede boots and each individual held a wooden stick in their hands.

Slam! The sticks collided with the floor as their owners tapped them. They were then twirled around and slammed down on the other side. Sparks flew every time they touched the floor. Eventually the dance got into a rhythm and the sticks were thrown about quite violently.

The boys stopped just before the tables ended and were kneeling down, heads bowed. Two more ran along the aisles, jumped, did a somersault in the air and landed on their knees just in front of the others. Those two then did backflips and cartwheels before bowing again, signaling the end.

The hundreds of students in the hall clapped loudly and the Durmastrang students came and sat down on the Slytherin table. Alex made a note to see Charlie after dinner had been concluded.

"Good evening to you all and welcome, our students from abroad, I hope that you truly enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke out. "I will now reveal to you, the Triwizard Cup and Mr Crouch will explain to you, the rules."

He then removed a golden cloth of an object in the center of the hall and a stunningly beautiful goblet appeared before them. It shone in the light and looked as though it had been sent down my the Gods themselves.

A middle aged man made his way to the goblet. He cleared his throat. "Hello there, students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmastrang. I am delighted to explain to you the rules and regulations of the Triwizard Tournament."

"First of all, only sixth and seventh years can enter, so you must be at least sixteen years of age. The Triwizard Tournament is a dangerous competition where the contestants will be fighting for not only their lives, but for glory and honour as well. I will tell you now, that the prize is a numerous amount of galleons, self-pride and achievement.

The goblet will be left here in the hall, if you wish to enter, you will have to write your name down on a piece of parchment, and in a week's time, the goblet will chose one contestant from each school. be warned, young blood has been spilt in this tournament and people have lost their lives, but don't let that get you down. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Mr Crouch concluded his speech and stepped back so Dumbledore could finish with some minor announcements, then, everyone tucked in, to a well deserved meal.

"Shit, that competition sounds no fun. I'm not entering." Millicent exclaimed. "Anyways, you could die. No. Thank. You. If i was to die, Avada would do me."

"Totally true." Blaise agreed. "Although winning would mean I'd get more girls..."

"And in dyeing are we born to eternal life." Viper quoted, smirking.

Alex laughed at Blaise's expression of pure confusion. "I'm not entering." She decided. "Can't be bothered. And anyways, I will miss out on Quidditch then, and the Slytherin team needs me, desperately."

"Good. You shouldn't enter." Draco seconded. Alex looked at him, eyebrow raised, trying to figure out why he was backing her up, but he stared at her blankly and gave away nothing.

"Why though?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Why Ronald? Well, Harry is the Public Enemy Number One for death eaters and if he dies int he tournament, there will be no one to defeat You Know Who." She explained bluntly and sarcastically.

"For Gods sake it's Voldemort!" Harry sighed, exasperated. And Ron and Ginny winced visibly.

"So Harry's not allowed to enter?" Ron summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much, mate." Harry confirmed. "Dumbledore thinks it's too dangerous, and I have those extra lessons with him this year, don't I. I wouldn't have time to be worrying about a tournament."

Later that night a student got in contact with an enemy, telling them of the tournament.

Little did they know, it would lead to a whole lot more than just an innocent prank.

**AN: Sorry! I couldn't resist that quote form the Hunger Games. I hope you forgive me. :) And I apologise for not updating in aaaaages, but school work got tough over the last weeks. x**

**Tell me what you think. The chapters will hopefully get more action packed form now on and we'll get into the story a bit more. :) Thanks for reading and I'd love for you to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**Flying**

"Alex! Where are you bloody well going?" Draco called to his cousin. "It's six bloody a.m.!"

The dark haired girl smiled as she continued to sprint down the dungeon corridor. Suddenly she stopped before Draco could loose sight of her and spun round to face him. "Flying, duh." She exclaimed and resumed madly racing through the school.

Damn she's fast, Draco though grudgingly. He'd followed her out of the common room on a wild goose chase, just to be told she was going flying. What an idiot.

Alex continued to run all the way down to the Quidditch pitch. She was determined to get there before her friends did. Simon, Jo, Charlie and some others were going to meet down here to play some Quidditch. Alex had always loved Quidditch, it was one of her favourite pass times.

Even though it was slightly chilly out, a cold wind blew and there was a light covering of frost, Alex didn't feel any different. It was another part of her dragon ability, she couldn't feel changes in the temperature, so whether she was in Antarctica or the Sahara desert, it would always feel like it was 20 degrees celsius.

"Hey! Lexis! Miss me?" A low voice boomed. Alex turned around to see a group of teenagers making their way over to her.

She recognised that voice immediately, it was Charles Bradley, Bulgaria's biggest jerk. Officially. The tall male made his way up to Alex and slapped his hand down on her shoulder. Charlie had a strong, muscular build and a lean face. His wavy blond bangs fell into his tanned face as he looked down at her and his icy blue eyes twinkled.

"Self-centered, as always." Alex noted cheekily as she punch him in the arm. He messed up her hair affectionally then backed off.

Next up was another tall boy. Though, completely opposite to Charles. He was skinny, but toned and had a pale complexion. His dark brown hair was dead straight, and very short. Simon smiled slyly and held out his palm. Alex grabbed it and was pulled into a hug and they slapped each other on the back, roughly.

"I could've done that," Charlie protested. "I just thought you might've not liked it after spending time with these weaklings."

"Yeah? Maybe you're just scared I'll hit you too hard." Alex countered, a smile still plastered on her face.

Charlie snorted and smirked at her. "Whatever."

"He's just being a prat, has been since you left. I think he fancies you Lex." The girl spoke up as made her way towards Alex.

She had dark skin and silky straight black hair that came down to her shoulders. Her body was small but curvy and you could easily see her defined set of Quidditch muscles. Josephine had hazel eyes and full lips which held a dazzling smile.

"Doubt it. Too busy shagging that girlfriend of his." Alex replied cheekily and poked Charlie hard in the stomach.

"Hey!" He cried, and the other three burst out laughing at him.

"Dude, you just got owned." Simon patted his mates back and swaggered off past him, to the pitch.

Quidditch was one of Durmastrang main prides, other than the dark arts and marshal art, they were also into music and other extra curricular activities. The standards were very high when it came to sport, so Alex and her friends were used to it being rough.

Jo was a beater. She was strong and everybody seemed to underestimate her, which is a terrible, terrible mistake. Simon, a keeper, held Durmastrang's record for the most saves in a season. His strong but agile frame came in handy every time. Charles was a pure chaser. He had the build, tall and lean, and the strength. He was speedy and had great hand-eye co-ordination. Last but not least there was Alexis. She was a seeker, though she was a good all rounder as well. Alex was medium height but had quite a small build. She was strong, very fast and her extra dragon sense enabled her to find the snitch extremely quickly.

Harry woke up to the sound of shouting. "Ron!" He whined. "Go back to sleep!" And he turned round to check the clock. Six thirty. Great. He was never going to get back to sleep.

He got up out of bed and scrambled around for his glasses, put them on and rummaged through his trunk for some clothes. It was Saturday and Harry was glad he had time to relax. He and Ron had planned to go and play Quidditch later that day because Hermione wanted to go to the library and study. Ginny also said she'd tag along, so they were going to play penalty shoot out, or something.

Once dressed, Harry went over to the window where Hedwig sat in her cage. He opened the door and she climbed onto his arm. "Hey there girl." He cooed while stroking the feathers on her head. "How are you doing today?"

Hedwig chirped a reply and Harry smiled, he loved Hedwig and it felt like he'd only got her yesterday...

"Hey! Give it back! I'm the seeker here!" A girl's voice shouted from outside, it was funny, it sounded as though they were right up here by his window.

Harry stopped and reached for the curtains. "Nah uh. I got it first babe and you know it." A guy's voice taunted.

Harry stared out. Two students were on their brooms just by the tower. A tall tanned boy with blond hair had the snitch and a pale dark haired girl was leaning over trying to grab it off him. Harry could also see a couple of other people on brooms down on the pitch.

'What are they doing playing at this time in the morning?' He though to himself.

"Come one Charlie! Just hand it over so we can get back to the game!" The girl ordered.

Harry opened the window to shout out to them and tell them to bug off but before he knew it, Hedwig had taken off and was flying around outside. "Hedwig, no!" He cried, but it was too late. She was off. He'd get her back of cause, just not for a while. Great, Harry though miserably.

Unfortunately, the moment got worse. After his outburst, and the fact he's just let his bird loose, the couple of brooms had noticed him and were staring. Thats when he recognised the girl. It was that new Slytherin, Lestrange.

"Hey, you!" Charlie called to the boy in the window. "What you let your bird out for?"

The boy turned to him and stared for a moment before answering, "Accident." He mumbled. "Sorry."

Charlie rolled his eyes. Alexis watched the boy in the window carefully, she swore she knew that face from somewhere... Hold on, glasses, black hair, Griffindor! That must be Potter.

"What are you doing up at this time in the morning Potter?" She asked, smirking slightly.

He switched his gaze and looked her in the eye. "You woke me up with your shouting, Lestrange." Potter answered, stiffly.

Alex shrugged, "Not my problem." dismissing the question.

"You know this kid?" Charlie snarling slightly at the fact.

"No, not really. He's just a Griffindor." Alex explained truthfully. Charlie narrowed his eyes at Potter, still feeling that he was a threat.

"Whatever." He muttered distastefully. "Fucking wanker."

Alex rolled her eyes and watched him as he flew off, back down to the pitch where Jo and Simon were waiting patiently. She returned to look at Potter, who was still there, on the window sill.

"Do excuse his behaviour Potter, he's from Durmastrang. They don't all have the same amount of manners I was brought up with." Alex smiled at how much of a lie that was. She hardly had any manners at all, she was one of the worst purebloods there were.

Potter shrugged. "I've put up with Malfoy, Lestrange. That guy, was nothing."

Alex's smirk widened at this comment. "I know Draco's a git, but just ignore him, he dampers the Slytherin image."

Potter snorted. "What image?" He asked playfully.

"Don't get cheeky with me Potter. That's my job." Alex countered. "Anyways, see you round Griffin-dork." She she sent him one last friendly smirk, before speeding down towards the pitch, not even waiting for a reply.

That was weird, she thought. Maybe there was a different side to this ignorant Griffindor that we all know and hate...

Alex didn't really know what to do about what happened, so she did the first thing that came into her mind.

She went to Millicent.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Well you better, cause it happened!"

"No way!"

"Yes freaking way!"

"Nuh huh, that's impossible."

"Everything's possible."

"What's up ladies?" Blaise called out as he made his way over to the corner of the corridor in which both girls were standing.

"NOTHING!" They both cried at the same time, then turned away, embarrassed. This caught Blaise out and he looked quite startled by their outburst.

"Okaaay." He muttered. "Anyways, I was just coming over to ask whether you lovely ladies will be accompanying Draco and I to the library this afternoon, to continue with our potions essay?"

Millicent and Alex glanced at each other and nodded, neither of them trusting their voices to speak.

Blaise waited there, seeing if they were going to say anything or not. After a minute or so, the answer being apparent, he mumbled a 'good bye' and left them be. Once the coast was clear, the girls ran as fast as they could to the common room and to the safety of their dorm, to continue their chat on the 'Chosen One'.

"Really?" Millicent asked with interest.

Alex sighed. "Yes, really. Potter did get cheeky wi-"

Suddenly the dormitory door slammed open and an angry looking pug walked in, oh no wait, that's Pansy Parkinson, my bad.

"You bitch!" She screeched as she threw herself at Alex. Alex squeaked before falling off the bed with Pansy scratching at her face.

"What the fuck Pansy!" Millicent shouted, while standing there watching her friend get mauled.

"How! Dare! You!" Pansy wailed as she bashed every word into Alex's face, quite literally. "You. Are. A. Backstabbing fucking slut!"

Alexis screamed out as Pansy started pulling her hair roughly and digging her nails into her face. Millicent had had enough, she ran down the stairs to the common room. Time for back up.

"Hey Bulstrode! Have you seen Alex?" Draco called from across the room, but Millicent ran past.

"Yep!" She managed to reply before her feet took her out of the common room and down the dungeon corridor. Once she arrived at Professor Snape's room she knocked urgently on the door.

"Yes..." Snape's silky voice rang through the empty corridor. "Bulstrode?" He asked, finding the encountered quite unexpected.

"Pansy's beating up Alex in the dormitory, Professor." Millicent explained quickly and bluntly. "She hasn't done anything wrong Professor, we don't know why Pansy's doing it!"

Snape looked at her skeptically. "That's quite an accusation to be making, Miss Bulstrode."

"It's not an accusation, Professor! I was there! Alex has already got two black eyes!" Millicent cried, frustrated.

"What do you think that was about?" Theodore Nott asked Draco after seeing Bulstrode run out so alarmingly.

Draco shrugged. "No idea mate, though it did look slightly suspicious. Makes me wonder where Alex is..."

They both turned back to their Charms homework, though their thoughts were far far away.

Like flicking a switch, their concentration returned as the common room portrait slammed wide open, revealing their most loved Professor. Snape. He looked very composed and he strode through the room with ease, ignoring the hundreds of students gazing up at him.

Snape stopped at the bottom of the dormitory staircase. "Nothing to see here..." He drawled. "Get back to work..." And with that, he disappeared up the stairs, Bulstrode hot at his feet.

"Weird." Draco muttered, still staring at where Snape had just recently been standing. Nott just nodded in agreement, completely stunned.

"Get off me!" Alex ordered, who was still pinned to the floor and was struggling against Pansy's jelly-leg jinx.

"No." Pansy teased, and once again, slapped her round the face with a crack.

"Ergh!" Alex growled with frustration.

"What is going on here!" Professor Snape asked snidely, pacing over to where Pansy and Alex lay, caught red handed.

Pansy shrieked and rolled off Alex. Snape glared at her scarily and she whimpered. Snape flicked his wand and removed the jinx so Alex could move her legs, allowing her to run over to the welcoming arms of Millicent.

"Miss Parkinson. Care to explain?" He taunted, after no reply, he sighed. "Shame. To my office, now!" Snape ordered.

Pansy scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the room, closely followed by the Professor. Before entering the common room he turned back, "Take Miss Lestrange to the infirmary, Miss Bulstrode. Come on Miss Parkinson, let's get this over with." And he walked into the common room, dragging Pansy with him.

Millicent snickered at Pansy's face, which had been screwed up quite unattractively. "She is such a bitch." She commented.

Alex nodded, not speaking, knowing it would hurt.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Her friend grabbed her hand and they headed through the common room to their dear friend, Madam Pomfry.

Gasps rang through the room as another couple came down from the stairs. Draco looked up to see what all the fuss was about and was surprised to see Alex there. He didn't really know what the was wrong until he took a good look at her face.

"Oh fuck." Nott gasped next to him and Draco nodded. No wonder Snape had stormed through here looking so angry. Alex was like his own daughter. Well, kind of.

"What? Never seen a girl with a black eye before?" Bulstrode asked loudly. "Okay, whatever, get on with your lives people!" And she quickly ushered Alex out into the corridor.

Draco looked down at his homework, he'd basically finished the questions. He only had two left, and he'd be able to do that later... Draco packed up his things into his bag, excused himself and left after his cousin.

"Shit, that girl really bust you up!" Blaise exclaimed and the group settled themselves down in the library.

"Yeah." Alex admitted.

"Well, I always knew she was crazy..." Millicent mumbled into her book. "But that just confirmed it."

That got a chuckle out of all of them and they spent the rest of the time until dinner, messing around in the library trying to finish their potions essay.

"She can't just think she'd going to get away with this." Pansy announced darkly. "She's gonna pay, big time."

Astoria nodded her head. "Totally."

Pansy rolled her eyes at her dumb blond friend. "I know exactly what to do." Pansy added, dipping the brush into the nail varnish and starting to paint the nails on her left hand.

"Oh yeah." Astoria agreed, nodding along with her sister, sly smiles plastered on their face.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know what I mean?"

The girls stopped nodding and looked blank.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed. "They're not blond for nothing." She muttered. It was going to be a long night.

**AN: No offense meant by 'dumb blond'. :) I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry for not updating, I'm pretty rubbish when it comes to that. :) I've started to make the story a little more sinister and I'm getting into the plot a bit more now, so bare with me. ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with me all those lovely reviewers. And yes, I would very much like you to review again. Thanks.**


End file.
